The Window of My Heart
by Ri-san
Summary: A Katara x Zuko romance. The two search for something, but they don't realize that their paths are intertwined.Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Avatar, if I were, then I wouldn't be writing fan fictions now would I?

Author's Note: It has been years since I last wrote fan fiction. Anyway. This is a romance fan fiction between Zuko and Katara.

I wrote this prologue. It's completely original and from my own heart. Do not steal it.

**The Window of my Heart**

_**Prologue**_

_Why is it that when we grow from a child to a teenage, an empty spot appears in your heart?_

_As life progress the hole grows larger, eventually making existence seem meaningless._

_I'm in search to find a way to close this hole up and keep it from growing._

_I want life to be meaningful._

_I want to have a purpose._

_I want to have an importance._

_I want to belong somewhere._

_I want to become something._

_I want to write my own destiny._

_I want…_

_It was once said: "In the eyes of the world, you are one person. But in the eyes of one person, you are the world."_

_Does this apply to me?_

_Are their eyes in this world, which see me in this way?_

_Do they see me as the world, or just one person?_

_Will I find someone who will be so eloquent to me?_

_Will they be the world to me?_

_Someone said: "Darkness cannot put out darkness. Only light can do that."_

_Does this apply to me?_

_Am I trying to put out the darkness that lies within my heart?_

_Who will be the light that extinguishes the darkness in my heart?_

_Who will open the window of my heart?_

_Who?_

_I must seek for the answers I long._

-----------

Well. I hope the Prologue got you interested. Chapter One will be posted soon!

**I purposely didn't introduce any characters in the prologue. Just for the reasons of suspense and for later purposes.**

I guess I should give you more to chew on. So if you choose to leave a review. Answer this question:

**Who do you think the prologue is being told by?**


	2. Chapter One: Remembrance

Chapter One: **Remembrance**

Katara sighed as she stared at the horizon as nightfall commenced. The Northern Lights were shining strongly and vividly on this particular night, the sight had put her into what seemed like a trance.

"Hey Sokka…What's up with Katara? She's been gloomy all day…" Aang whispered to Sokka as he examined Katara.

"Well, tonight is the anniversary of the day our mother died." Sokka said as he nibbled on a piece of jerky.

"Oh…" Aang looked over at Katara.

"Don't worry, it's her way of dealing with it, it would be best to leave her alone." Sokka added.

"How come your not grieving Sokka?" Aang asked curiously, "After all you both share the same mother…"

"I don't like getting sad about it, besides Mom probably would want me to be strong for Katara." Sokka continued to eat and eat and eat. Aang knew Sokka was lying to him, he could tell Sokka was putting up his usual tough guy act. Plus Sokka never ate this much at one time. Aang figured he was an emotional eater or something of that sort.

The sounds of the rushing waters and the warm breeze kept Katara from sobbing, she felt so peaceful. "It feels like you never left me." She sighed as she clenched her mother's necklace in her palms.

Katara walked across the shore, it was a wonderful night, cool with a brilliant warm breeze; it was just so relaxing. She couldn't help but to wander away from the campground, like something was forcing her to keep walking. It wasn't till about an hour or so of walking before she realized that she strolled so far that she had no idea where she was. But she didn't really care at the moment, surely she'd find her way back before it got too late.

Katara sat on the beach for a brief moment to rest. It's been a long time since she was last able to be by herself and relax. Then suddenly something came up from behind her and covered her nose and mouth with a damp cloth held her tightly. The cloth had something vile on it. Katara screamed and struggled. "Aang! Sokka! Help!"

"Calm down," the attacker softly whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to harm you."

The voice of her attacker gave her a chill; his voice was almost soothing. Katara continued to thrash about until she was finally able to turn and take a small glimpse of her attacker, "Zu…Zuko!" the fumes from the cloth caused her to pass out.

------------------------------

_Sorry for not updating in the last 3 months! Seeing how I started my fan fiction not long before the season one finally I wanted to wait for season two so I had something sturdy to start with. Thanks for your patience! Also I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I'll have the second one up pretty soon. I know how boring it is, it seems that every fan fiction has Zuko kidnap Katara. I'll try to make this particular kidnapping a bit more interesting! ;D_


	3. Message from the Author

Message from the author:

I'm sorry for the delay with chapter two. I'm going through changes in my life. I recently turned 16 years old, I now have a job, I'm grounded off the computer until I can bring my grads up, I must ready myself for Anime Club's cosplay day and for culture fest, then there's Otakon 2006 I must get ready for and so on! I also recently got back from a band trip to Disney World…it was a blast!

**_ANYWAY_**.

**I am going to revise chapter one. I myself am tired of reading fan fics of Zuko kidnapping Katara, so why would I write one?**

**So I'll revise chapter one SOON and post it. I will wait for season two to progress further. _OMG Zuko is hot with his new spiffy hairstyle…and nifty hat! 3 _**

**Please wish me luck with writing up a new chapter one.**

Please leave your opinions.

**Reviews?**

Please leave a note telling me whether you may like me to change my chapter one, or if you want me to keep it the way it is.

Maybe I'll post my revised chapter and let you, the readers decide for me. I need a good solid foundation to build from after all.

Thanks a bunch! And I truly am sorry for such a long delay for those who are waiting!

-Wawa


End file.
